My Death Battle 12: Godzilla VS Groudon
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Godzilla VS Pokemon. Will Godzilla make Groudon's victory radioactive? Or will Groudon burn Godzilla to a crisp. Warning: There is swearing


(the Death battle theme plays)

Bullet: Kaiju. They are...

(The music abruptly stops when Wiz and Boomstick burst through the door)

Boomstick: You listen here you little s****! Don't you ever f****** steal our show again!

Wiz: Boomstick, calm down. We came to meet an agreement.

Tech: We're listening.

Wiz: If we can be on the show for 10 episodes, we'll let you keep it.

Bullet: And what if we don't?

Boomstick: Then we'll f****** close your show for copyright infringement.

Bullet: DEAL!

(the music pick up again)

Wiz: Kaiju. They don't get more iconic than these two.

Boomstick: Godzilla, the radioactive lizard of Tokyo.

Bullet: And Groudon, the continent Pokemon.

Tech: And for this Death Battle, we'll be using the wild Groudon. That means, no tms or hms and no ev/iv training. So it'll be a fair fight.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and they're Tech, Boomstick and Bullet and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle screen)

Tech: Groudon is the creator of the lands. It also has a fierce revelry with the creator of the oceans, Kyogre.

Wiz: Standing in at 3.51 meters and weighing 2094.4 lbs (950.0 kg), Groudon is the most powerful Pokemon in the world!

**Ability: Drought**

**stats**

**Hp- 404**

**Attack- 438**

**defense- 416**

**sp. attack- 328**

**sp. defense- 306**

**speed- 306**

**total- 670**

Bullet: Groudon doesn't evolve, but if you're powerful enough to create earth, you don't need one.

Boomstick: And here is his attacks.

**Movepool**

**Ancient Power**

**Mud Shot**

**Scary face**

**Earth Power**

**Lave Plume**

**Rest**

**Earthquake**

**Precipice Blades**

**Bulk Up**

**Solar Beam**

**Fissure**

**Fire Blast**

**Hammer Arm**

**Eruption**

Bullet: But when Groudon gets its claws on a specific ruby, it primal reverses into Primal groudon

**Primal Groudon**

**Height: 5.00 meters**

**Weight: 2204.4 lbs (99.9 kg)**

**Ability: Desolate Land (makes water type moves evaporate and fire type moves more powerful)**

Boomstick: But even though Groudon created the land, it has weaknesses

**Weaknesses**

**-doubly weak to water**

**-weak to grass**

**-weak to ice**

Bullet and Boomstick together: But even with the weaknesses, Groudon will push through for absolutely anything. Not even the Earth itself can stop its rampage.

(Groudon is in the movie Jarachi- Wish Maker when it does its mighty roar)

(Death Battle logo)

**Sorry about this. But I don't know a lot about Godzilla. So please, watch the Godzilla VS Gamera video to learn about Godzilla. Here's a link. shows/originals/death-battle/godzilla-vs-gamera-death-battle. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, don't hate me. And I hope I don't get banned from by doing this.**

(Godzilla does his trademark roar)

Tech: The combatants are set. time to settle this once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It's a calm day in Sootapolis. But then there was an earthquake. And from the ground, knocking over the gym, and the legendary Groudon. Then there was a ripple in the water. Then before anyone knew what was going on , Godzilla popped up from the water and done his trademark roar. Then Groudon roars at Godzilla.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Godzilla charges up an Atomic Breath, only to get interrupted by Groudon's Earthquake. Then Groudon uses its Earth Power to launch Godzilla out of the water. And in the air, Godzilla charges up another Atomic Breath and fires it, only for Groudon to dodge it just in time. Godzilla then lands in the water. Then he steps out of the water. He looks for Groudon. And then from the cliff, Groudon uses lava Plume and it nails Godzilla in the tail. Godzilla then uses his Atomic Breath to fly out before he got anymore damaged. Groudon saw then and lifted earth from the bottom of the ocean to make a bridge to the mainland. In Lillycove City, the battle of the giants continued. Then Godzilla picked up Groudon and threw the Pokemon. He then charged up his Atomic Breath to the Red Spiral Ray mode. then fired it. But Groudon was protected by a weird crystal. Then when it was out of the crystal, Groudon was now Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon then used Precipice Blades, only to have it dodged by Godzilla. Then Godzilla charged it an Atomic Breath. And Primal Groudon charged up a Solar Beam. Then the two giants shot the beams and they collided. It was a struggle to see who's beam was stronger. Then Godzilla's Atomic Breath surpassed Primal Groudon's and shot right through the Pokemon's chest. And with a thump, Primal Groudon landed on the ground. Godzilla then charged up another Atomic Breath to finish the job. Primal Groudon then opened up it's eyes and uses Lava Plume. The Lava Plume burned the whole city of Lillycove. But before it burned Godzilla, he used his Atomic Breath to push the lava out of the way and straight through Primal groudon. Then Groudon resersed back to normal before dying. Then Godzilla let out a victorious roar.

Announcer: K.O!

(the left screen shows Godzilla walking into the water and the right screen shows Groudon's body chopped in half by the Atomic Breath0

Boomstick: Damn, didn't see that coming.

Wiz: It seemed that Groudon had the upper hand.

Tech: But it was no match for Godzilla.

Bullet: Looks like Groudon's victory was cut in half.

Tech and Wiz: The winner, is Godzilla.

(The next time screen is now on screen)

Boomstick and Bullet: Next time on Death Battle.

A girl in a white sailor suit: I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love. And I also stand for justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!

A girl in a black sailor suit with a demonic eye on it: I'll keep fighting and growing stronger.

Wizard: Got an idea for a Death battle?

Bullet: then leave it in the comments.

Tech: And why don't you play Screwattack's game Disorder?

Boomstick: Yeah, we know you want to help us expand.


End file.
